


Broken Man

by hauntedbytears



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Monologue, Poetry, Rhyming, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedbytears/pseuds/hauntedbytears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short monologue/poem from Dean's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Man

Why would you save a broken man?

Soul seeping, from your cupped hands it ran.

Broken prisms dripping down your arms,

Whatever it loves, whatever it harms.

 

Why would you follow a futureless man?

Wandering blind without path nor plan.

You've seen his eyes, all starless nights,

And helped him through pains and plights.

 

Why would you give to a selfish man?

Snatching blind at everything he can,

Before they too leave him standing alone,

Tear streaked and weary to the bone.

 

Why would you trust a faithless man?

Whose faith to you had only just began.

A cheat who through the darkness crawl,

And for him you'd freely give it all?

 

Why would you love a man like me?

Despite the horrors you so clearly see?

And how could I allow myself to need,

An angel who deserves to be freed.

**Author's Note:**

> That awkward moment when you can't poem.   
> At least it rhymes?


End file.
